Misplaced Battle Automitron
by helljumper775
Summary: After finishing a night of playing Overwatch, I wake up in a different place with no sense of touch! I dont own anything other than any OC that appear and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Home, 12:45 A.M.**

I was finishing up the last round for the night after winning the final game of Control. The play of the game was a Tracer who got a quad-kill. I turned off my system and went to bed.

 **Morning, unknown time and place**

I felt heavy and restricted, as I woke up. I stopped trying to move as I couldn't feel what was restricting me, not the texture or the softness/roughness. I then read **[Running diagnostics]** that popped in front of me, like a screen. Them more texts came up.

 **{Weapon systems (Scouting): Operational**

 **Weapon systems (Turret): Operational**

 **Weapon systems (Tank): Operational**

 **Sensors systems (motion): Operational**

 **Sensors systems (Audio & Visual): Operational**

 **Repair Programs: Located**

 **Combat programs: Located**

 **Basic programing: ERROR! File/s corrupted/deleted}**

 **[Activating Sensors systems (Audio & Visual) and Sensors systems (motion), Combat programs subroutines running]**

I then became able to see, after 10 minutes, a beautiful green forest. I looked down to see my see myself, but I saw a familiar mechanical body that was buried. I broke free from my shallow grave and confirmed my fear/excitement. I was Bastion from Overwatch! If I had to choose who to be, it would be Hanzo, McCree, Reaper, or maybe Soldier 76. I shook my head and moved.

'I hope I'm not **in** Overwatch' I thought as I walked around and guess that due to being a robot I'm not going hysterical now. Then I noticed that my motion tracker, that was on the upper left of my vision, was picking up a group headed my way, which showed as yellow dots.

My gun instantly reloaded, as the dots came closer, and showed the ammo counter showing **20/20** on the lower right of my vision.

Five people were running to me like bats out of hell. "Hey look it's one of those combat robots right," I heard one of them ask as I turned to the one that spoke. She was young, maybe 5 or 9, lightly tanned and wore a knee long shorts with a brown shirt that was a bit too big for her. "Hey! It turned to me, it works," she continued and ran to me as the others called out for her to stop. When she stopped in front of me she was 3 feet shorter than me.

My mechanical voice box then beeped in a way that sounded like if I asked a question to her. I was actually happy that she wasn't scared; which assured me that I wasn't in Overwatch universe, or whatever you want to call it.

"You got to help us! There are monsters coming," she said as I had a small flashback of my niece when she was scared.

I let out some beeps that seemed like I said 'yes'. 4 wolf-like creatures and 2 bear-like creatures popped out from behind them. They were marked as red in the tracker when I told the girl yes. I fired on the bears as they could be a hassle if they got close. Each bear took half a clip as I fired at their center of mass. A wolf had gotten to close and I smashed my gun hand on its face, which caved it in. After reloading, I shot the closest wolf and it fell to the floor as it was too close to do anything **[15/20]**. One of the other two snuck to my left and swiped my chest with its claw. I smashed the barrel of the gun hand on it and fired twice. The last wolf attacked from my right and held on to my gun hand as he treated my head like a chew toy. I then switched to **[Turret mode]** and fired on it.

My health popped up on the lower left side of my view, showing I lost half of my total health. I switched back to **[Scout Mode]** and started to repair myself. The group of five jumped as the yellow caution sign popped up around my torso.

"Can we keep him, daddy," the little girl asked a normal 30-ish looking man that wore jeans and a lumberjack shirt who turned to a woman that looked like an older version of the little girl. The lady looked skeptical of me and surged her shoulders.

"We can't, lily. It's a robot made for fighting," he said as he looked at the girl who looked sad. "But we can get it to protect our town, and you can see it any day," He added to avoid her to cry.

Lily then ran to me and grabbed my left hand and tried to pull me as the group left for their town.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: to the Guest that said to play the game; I have, well the beta if it counts for you. Also this is a Fan Fiction, Infuses on fan. So if some people don't like it then just don't read it. Also note that I have no plot for it, I'm going with the flow as I write it.**

After having gotten to the village and talked with the Mayer. The village was protected by a 7-foot tall wooden fence with barbwire on top, which I was 3 inches taller. It looked like a prison camp, or such, from the outside.

I was greeted with some malice and curiosity. I was given a checkup/tune up from the more experienced mechanic and a tech-savvy girl that was going to give me a better 'vocabulator' then the one I had that was damaged, to communicate with me better than the whistling tones. That word was from Star Wars; well that's where I heard it from at least.

I patrolled the inner perimeter of the village for the whole night. It seems that I couldn't and didn't need sleep.

The next day

V-TOL like crafts appeared at mid-day. When the ships landed, people in silverish armor walked out of them. The leader was talking and demanding for some Atlas property that was here. I ignored it and walked around, until two solders got in front of me. "It's over here," One yelled out.

I pushed them to the side and continued walking. The leader then got in front of me. "Unit, initiate shutdown, Authorization: Alpha-3-4-Gamma-5-Omega," he began as I just stood there confused. I made a noise that was close to access denied, and walked past him. Apparently he didn't like that and started to rant about how I was a stupid machine, and how they reprogramed me.

The tech-savvy girl came and told me to follow her for the 'Vocabulator' upgrade. Once we were near her workplace she started to look on her computer for something. I looked at the blue light on my chest and pressed it; suddenly the lower part of my chest swung open and reveals an input terminal, which has aux, USB, HDMI, and RGB connections. She uploaded the programs and started to work on installing, or repairing, the actual vocabulator. I then closed my chest after the upload finished.

After a system diagnostic, that showed that the software and new vocabulator were compatible, and safe to use, the leader then said the same command to me.

I decided to mess with him and answered him in the voice of a sentry-bot, "Denied: User not authorized."

He was confused, then angry and then spoke the same command again

He received the same response. He then turned to the girl on the computer and started to rant about her reprograming the 'unit'. As he ranted to the poor girl I started to think of a way to piss him off even more. Then it hit me 'how embarrassing would he get if i responded to the commands of a little girl?' and the best part it would happen in front of his men.

With that in mind, I walked to Lily, she was looking at the soldiers, and said as i looked at her "Scanning…Authorization confirmed…Status: ready...Awaiting orders." Everyone looked confused as the little girl in front of me and.

"You can talk," the little girl asked as she jumped and smiled.

Then the 'oh so' prideful leader yelled hysterically "WHAT?" Everyone looked at him as he looked like his mouth was on the floor. He started to say his full name and how 'loyal' his family was to Atlas, standard typical privileged, self-centered, egotistic background anyone could have. "… and I will get it to Atlas by getting the girl to give me her authorization or bring you in pieces." He ended his long winded speech as he was taking his pistol out.

"Hostility detected…further action against authorized personnel and\or this unit will result in instant neutralization." I said as I stepped in front of his view of Lily, and aimed at him with my gunhand.

The guy was to prideful, or to ignorant, as he fired a couple of rounds at me. I fired a three round burst to his chest, ultimately ending the annoyance that was his life.

I then turned to the group of soldiers and told them "This unit is property of Omnic Cop. Any attempt to copy or plagiarize any product of Omnic Cop. will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law." This wasn't a total lie. As the model for the unit was from Omnic and as a corporation it could take legal action. Stupid broken moon had to give me a hint to me that I'm not on earth. So it was nothing but an empty threat.

The soldiers started to leave as, what I assume, the mission was self-imposed by the now deceased leader.

I know 2 things right now, 1 was that this wasn't going to be the last I hear from this 'Atlas' and 2 it was very hard to act like an emotionless robot.

"So, you can talk now," Lily asked as she turned to me.

"Affirmative," I stated as I tuned to her.

"Am I really auto…auoter… what you-ma calls it," she asked as she tried to say authorized. That question actually surprised me as that she asked that.

"Data unavailable," I said after a few moments of silence. She giggled at my answer.

 **AN. Sorry I havn't been working on my stories as fast. i blame my laziness and my job, mainly laziness, for the lateness.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I will rarely use his ultimate because 'it will be use too much energy'. This is a good reason for it in the game, as bastion did reactivate itself after almost 20 years of being damaged from a battle during the Omnic crisis, could be a ruptured energy cell it had. Who knows? Don't like it? Well, I'm sorry for you.**

When night hit the town, and everyone was asleep, I left the town. Before I left I grabbed a long brown cape that had a hoody, to cover my metallic body and travel without incident. Or so I hoped, but I had to encounter thieves and more Grimm.

I was somewhat happy that the Grimm didn't attack me on sight. Must be that I don't have a 'soul' like the people here, as that's what I gather from the people around any town I visit.

Apparently, and thankfully, I awoke after a war.

 **4 years later**

I finally found out why those guys, that I meet after the day of my 'awakening', wanted. They wanted to disassemble me and try to see what made me work. That or I look very similar to the AK-100, Atlas' second successful robot. The flaws were that the AK-100's couldn't self-repair, transform to the turret mode, also the paint job was to Atlas' colors. These Atlas people gave internet, or whatever they call it, to everyone.

I made small antennas that boosted the range of the CCT. I also modified them to still keep the people connected, should one of the Atlas-made antenna be downed. I also made a knockoff version of Street Fighter and Mario, though the street fighter was more popular. _**(Note: this is to make them, CCT, more efficient. In this fan-fic the OC doesn't know the future.)**_

 **20 years later (24 from when woken up)**

I was now an urban legend called 'The Prototype' or 'Rouge bot', that protected people from bandits and Grimm. They even say that I drove of a horde of millions of grim at once from a settlement. Atlas came out with AK-130, a sleeker and human-like version of the 100's. I was still placing the Antennas I made.

 **50 years later (74 years from when woken up.**

I walked through the outskirts of a town called Patch. I found the best spot to place the last antenna, at the back of an abandoned home. I scanned the area and noticed movement from the front of the abandoned home, heading for it. I also found red movements heading for the first, at a fast pace. I moved towards the front of the house, to ensure the safety of the first person I saw.

The red blimps on the motion was what I expected, Grimm. Why they were red was beyond me, but I am thankful for it. And the other blimp was a girl 6 years of age and was pulling another girl on a wagon.

I fired my gun at the closest one to the little girls. It dissipated just as it began to fall on the kids, and I aimed to the other one. The beowoulf rushed me as I was to bigger threat. I shot 3 in its chest, which only staggered it.

In its staggered stage, it was ripped in half by a man with a scythe. The man ignored me as he went to the girls.

"Yang, Ruby, are you okay," he asked.

They started to talk and, while not in the conversation yet, I left before they asked me any questions.

 **AN: I know it's not the length I normally aim for but I've had a writer's block for the better part of a month. And that's for both stories that aren't done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I apologize if this takes too long. Also I only own this story plot.**

 **The day after placing the last Antenna**

I finally finished 'borrowing' money from some, wealthy peoples, bank accounts. They wouldn't miss a few thousand lien. I also bought a scrap metal yard in Vale, to make my time go by faster. I started with making spare parts for myself and an underground base. I never ran out of ammo for some reason, I could never figure it out. 74 years of peace, but I know it won't last long. Example, both world wars.

After having a few hundred back-up parts, I started to design and make a gauss rifle, brute shot, AK-47, FMG9. As for armor I was designing both ODST and Mandalorian armor.

* * *

 **2 Years later (4 years till first RWBY episode)**

I placed a job ad for veteran soldiers and Huntsmen/Huntswomen on line and in the paper. I also placed the address of the Scrapyard and another job ad for secretaries.

Currently I had 400 AK-47s, 23 gauss rifles, 100 brute shots, and 345 FMG9s in the armory, with enough ammo to last a 3-year war. The armors were 30 each, ODST armor could withstand direct 3 shots of my cannon while the mandalorian armor held for only 2.

I had a whopping 64, 36 vets and 28 huntsmen, people who wanted jobs. 58 were for the 'field' work and 6 were for the secretary job. Most of the soldier types, 34 of them, had to get early retirement due to injuries, yet they had robotic appendages.

When they asked why I was talking thru the robot I simply said, "I have a germ phobia." They never asked again. I gave them a key card, for their on-cite living quarters.

* * *

 **2 years later (2 years till 1** **st** **RWBY episode)**

I now had 400 active personnel,150 pilots, on the field, 30 secretaries, 100 engineers/scientists and growing, as the first legal PMC. It also helped being a hirable PMC, unlike the Schnee's guards.

Each field employee had to be at least good enough to beat half an army, taken from Army of Two games, and had to have their Auras unlocked. While the office personnel must be able to use a pistol effectively, as a precaution.

The think tank designed and made ATVs with mounted guns, faster VTOLs, and slimmer lighter appendages for the troops. (Automail from FMA)

With all this success, I need to ensure there are no weeds in the garden or leaks on the boat.

There had been three attempts of sabotage and two tries to take the armor and weapons, so far. All stopped by one of the original 64 employees.

A year later, there was a large assault, by the white Fang, that would hit a company, 80 field personnel, that was there to defend people form Grimm. The few surviving people became a new branch in our combat force. (Look at the intro of COD Ghost)

With this new branch, we needed to develop stealth tech for them (Stealth boys from the fallout series but using dust). They took some people who had potential for this new branch.

The site that was our base still collected the metal scraps that anyone brought there. Powering the base was 3 ark reactors. (from iron-man)

After that battle I set a KOS/WOS on all members of the White Fang only. (KOS is kill on sight, WOS is wound on sight.) I didn't need an incident of racism within my company but it was necessary and received well by the Faunas of the company.

The white Fang thought it was a good idea to damage the company image, by stating that everyone from the company was 'racist bigot'.

It was received with backlash (just as bad as the rating of COD Infinite on YouTube) by many other, more peaceful, fauna's rights activists.

* * *

 **Day of first episode of RWBY**

I was patrolling the area around the compound until I saw a man and a girl fly out a window of a store down the street. I walked there as she was fighting guys in suites. I then saw the infamous Roman Torchwick aim at the girl with his cane.

I fired at his cane and hand and forced him to miss and run away to a rooftop. The girl ran after him. I couldn't go due to the weight of the bot would crush the fire escape stairs.

Since I couldn't follow them, I walked back to the compound. I was stopped by Ozpin, Headmaster of beacon, and only said "Follow me."

 **AN. I'm thinking of making a new story about a twisted guy from earth goes to Remnant and can control the grim (not a semblance) due to his twisted nature, or a gamer (NOT a crossover between The Gamer) form earth thrown into remnant and his psyche is shattered, a side effect of dimensional travel, and some kind of defense mechanism the guy acts like a video game protagonist [Examples Master Chief, Booker Dewitt, Delta, The Sole survivor "Overboss", "General", "Agent" or "Sentinel", A Division agent, Zachariah Mancer, Doom guy, Starkiller, etc.]. you choose the fanfic by PM or review your answer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Night Police Station**

I followed Ozpin as he carried a plate of cookies and his cup of coffee. The only noise was from my mechanical body as everyone seemed to stare at me in shock or aw. We walked into an empty hallway.

"I know who and what you are," he said as he turned to me with a serious look.

I accidentally made a confused whistle to his statement.

"An old friend of mine once talked about you," he continued. "but what I want to know is, why make a PMC? What is it that made you want an army?"

I said as I was looking at him, "Response: War, throughout the time of the old world, never changed and will show up again and again. In the old world, peace is the time when one prepares for war."

We then continued to walk into a room that had Ruby Rose and Glenda Goodwitch. Ruby then took a deep breath when she noticed me. Her deep breath was one of surprise and excitement. I looked at her (both physically and online wise) and stated, "Scanning… Scanning compete. Ruby Rose, female, 15, cookie maniac," I then said "Inquiry: is that why there are cookies?"

"Yes," he looked at Ruby, "Ruby Rose."

Ruby looked at Ozpin with uncertainty.

"You have silver eyes," he stated. I then started to create fire walls of my company, one thing the people didn't know was cybernetic warfare.

I suddenly heard fingers snapping. I 'looked down' and saw Ruby with one hand stretched out to the right side of my face. She jumped back once I moved my head.

"Ummm… hi," she said in a cheery voice.

"Hi," I replied as I just looked at her.

She looked overly happy once I responded. "You can talk," she asked surprise and in a squeaky voice.

"Affirmative," I responded in a neutral tone. I was close enough to Ruby's scroll to put in some malware and force pair with my systems. I now received any and all calls and messages that are to Ruby, as well as know what she is doing or has looked at online. Ruby reminded me of my nieces, her hyper activeness and her enthusiasm to adventure.

 **A Few Hours later**

After a talk with Ruby and being released from custody of the police I was back in the base. I made another body with the hundreds of spare parts I had and then copied the basic code from my memory. I made a mistake that caused it to be me when I first woke up. The new me was confused and scared. The sad thing was that the new me had limited ammo, but he could still do everything I could.

As I gave the new me the rundown he switched his gun for a Taser-like weapon we made and named himself Thor. This was in inside joke between us due to my gamer tag had Odin in it, and that he had the electric gun if I had to guess. After Thor was up to date, we began to make more bodies for us to use in the future. We had inspiration from Bioshock, Hawaken for some of the bodies. One had only a repair torch and a gun-hand that shot a mild corrosive acid, another had a riot shield, that can be secured on the ground, and a shotgun-hand. There was even a mortar type that, sadly, had to be assisted in reloading by an actual person.

I then asked Thor if he could go undercover in Beacon.

"How the fuck are we going to do that," Thor asked as he thought it was impossible.

I started to think and no logically sound idea came to mind. "Hey didn't they start a new year, about a week ago," I asked him.

He looked confused, "Yeah but how are is that going to help us?"

"Hear me out on this," I asked as I continued, "I send you to Ozpin and say you're an advance practice bot that can react tactfully."

"that is the dumbest plan," he told me, "Ever…. of all time."

"Fine, then we tell him we have a bad feeling about something and see how he screws us over," I told him.

"You really think he'll screw us over," he asked cautiously.

"Fuck if I know, but I don't want to know," I said as we over saw the new list of recruits.

The creation of the PMC as hard but now there were other that tried to use the copy me but had little progress. Most of those who tried didn't know how to manage to keep it from going bankrupt, or that they know nothing of combat.

 **2 Weeks later**

I reread the invitation as I walked onto Beacon grounds. Behind me was a group of four that were trained by some of the retired hunters that I hired, and Thor to my side. Thor and I had a debate on why Ozpin invited us.

Once the elevator opened to Ozpin's office, we all got out of there and into the office. "Glad you made it," Ozpin said as he was working on his terminal. He then looked at the four-man team behind me, "Can we speak in privet if possible," he asked as he turned to me.

I turned my head a bit and nodded my head to them. The went back to the elevator, as soon as it closed I asked in a less synthesized voice, "So why did you invite me?" he looked at Thor then to me. "he and I are the same person," I answered his mental question. I had gotten tired of using and responding as a robot.

"How…" he started.

I interrupted him by saying, "I copied my personality matrix into another bot, also I calculated that this voice and style of speech would be more calming."

He seemed to accept the explanation and asked "Do you know any fairytales?"

 **AN: I'm going to update my other story in a week(hopefully)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ozpin's office**

"We have only one fairy tale, in my data bank, called 'Four Horsemen of the apocalypse' that consisted of Conquest, War, Famine, and Death," I stated, as I wasn't sure what types of tales were here in Remnant. "there are passages for each of them."

"Then I saw when one of the seven seals broke, and I heard one of the four living creatures saying as with a voice of thunder, "Come." I looked, and behold, a white horse, and he who sat on it had a bow; and a crown was given to him, and he went out conquering and to conquer," My duplicate started to say.

"When the second seal broke, I heard the second living creature saying, "Come." And another, a red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from the earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him," I said as I looked at Ozpin.

"When the third seal broke, I heard the third living creature saying, "Come." I looked, and behold, a black horse; and he who sat on it had a pair of scales in his hand. And I heard something like a voice in the center of the four living creatures saying, 'A quart of wheat for a denarius, and three quarts of barley for a denarius; but do not damage the oil and the wine.'," Thor said as he checked his lightning gun (or a very powerful Taser).

"When the Lamb broke the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature saying, "Come." I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death; and Hades was following with him. Authority was given to them over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by the wild beasts of the earth," I said.

"That … is very disturbing," Ozpin said we finished the passages.

"Anything that dealing with any apocalypse always is," Thor said.

"Yes and we are the last relics of the old world," I said to Ozpin. "But I am uncertain if I awoke to warn you all about them."

I played the part that made me act like I know the history of this world and that I lived it. There was also the thing that I stated the 'Old World', hell I could even say that there were no Grimm I there and they would probably believe me. Well a 32% chance of them believing it.

Ozpin took me out of my thoughts by asking, "What do you mean by 'old world' and how long have you been asleep?"

"Unknown," I replied. "Much of my data became corrupted over the years, I'm surprised that I even have a working ocular lens," I lied.

Ozpin then looked at me and said, "Very well, I believe this is all the time I have for our discussion."

Thor and I left him to his thoughts. We left the teams at the school and headed to the base.

* * *

"Hey, I've been thinking," he started.

"There's a dangerous thing," I replied jokingly and with a quick laugh.

"Then that would mean it's dangerous for you too," He added.

"Relax, so what is that thought," I asked

He looked at me then out the window. "You know, I've felt that something is wrong with us, like how we got too this body. What if we became like this from an experiment that was a mixture of that from the robobrains and AIs from Halo. Hell even that composer thing from Halo 4 could be an explanation." He said.

"Then why would I have woken up with this body," I asked confused.

"Maybe it was the most functional at the time, the cheapest, or the mot fastest to build. Hell even a combination of all three," He answered, "but what I think we both know is that this is the remains of our world."

"And the missing memory," I asked, "wait. Never mind, that was probably from the conversion from human to robot or the passing of time, if the theory is true."

"Well whatever it was they did a piss poor job of it," Thor stated.

Once we arrived to the base, a secretary told me that I had a few new job offers. I looked threw them and saw that two were 'defend a town' (small jobs) and the other two were from the Council of Vale. One of the jobs was to take back Mount Glenn and the other was to be their Military force for the foreseeable future. The recapture of Mount Glenn was a test from them to see our strength, and we would start once a Hunter group had surveyed it. We have at least 6 months to prepare for it.

I told the most charismatic people within company to talk to all the dust shops of Vale to hire us as security, and given the increase of robberies, they agreed.

 **AN: For those that have been itching for more of this story, I am sorry. I have had writer's block for the finishing stretch of 2016. I will try to update this as early as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I apologize for the extremely late update on this and all my other current stories.**

 **About 5 months later in the HQ**

An appointed member from The Counsel, a retired Atlas tactician, and I started to plan our reclamation of Mount Glenn that would occur once the Hunter team came back with their survey of the area. The meeting stopped when we felt a huge shake and the sound of something breaking. I sent the station on full alert and sent messages to our off duty personnel to get any weapon they could to protect the civilians, the instant I felt the shakes or quakes.

" **All combat personnel arm up and head to any available VTOL immediately. I repeat all combat personnel arm up and head to any available VTOL immediately. This is not a drill!"** I said thru the PA system. I then switched to a model of Vale on the holographic table and updated on what I saw on the cameras of Vale. "This is what is happening at the moment," I said to those at the table. It showed that grim were coming out of a hole near the mountain. "I already ordered solders that had leave to defend while we send the ones here to support them," I said

"Won't they die doing that? I mean they are trained, but aren't their weapons here," asked the man from the Council. Joseph, I think his first name was.

"Normally, they would but some are trained by solders, hunters or both. The ones trained by the Hunters, always carry their primary weapon, on safety and without a round in the chamber, while the ones being trained by only solders carry their side arm concealed and on safety, with their own personal weapon at home," My tactician, named Richard Golden, said.

"You prepared for this," Asked Joseph with some venom.

"It better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it," I said.

He mumbled something as he went back to look at the holo-map.

"Look who would you choose in a firefight; an emotionless, reprogrammable tin-can, or a man who trained, and bleed with you? Plus if the capital ship, right there, is taken out there won't be any help from the bots," I said as I pointed to the General's ship after all the Grimm were taken care of.

"And how do you know they are hackable," Joseph asked.

I switched the map with video of our solders and the Atlas Knights arresting Torchwick. "Watch," I said as I sent the capital ship a message, and in it a virus, that made all knights spasm then go limp as they fried themselves. "Anyone with the knowledge and experience can do that," I added, "especially with such a basic firewall." My troops ignored the bots and cuffed Torchwick.

"They haven't been here for a whole month and you just took their main force out," Joseph practically yelled at me.

"Yes, if you haven't noticed they brought a Fleet into a foreign Kingdome. I don't know about you, but that looks like an invasion to me," I responded.

"They said it was for protection…" Joseph stated, defending the General but I cut him off.

"Protection? From who, what, and why? They have thousands of solders here and they say it's for protection; next they will take all the Faunus and put them in a cell as to protect everyone else," I responded sarcastically. "They say they are advance, but what I see are kids with new toys that go around the block to show them off."

"What about your robots, how are they different from Atlas ones," Joseph asked

"Mine have been tested and programed to help all personnel and fallow any of their orders, they use advance facial and voice recognition software to know who they are following. The robots log all orders from anyone into an isolated server for any violations to the rules and regulations. Furthermore the bots can be independent from the CCTs," I responded to him with the made up version of the bots capabilities. In truth they were all copies of me, with a main emotion or two more dominant, in civilian or combat use.

He then kept quiet now, unable to see a hole in my story.

"Also, almost all combat personnel are people, and less than 0.5% is automated,"

Richard added.

We continued to see that the general was trying to stop my men and take Roman into his custody. Of course, they denied as Roman was placed on to one of my VTOL and transported here to a holding room and to be interrogated.

"I think we need new, different troopers," I added as I thought of adding some shock troopers that were like pilots from Titanfall, solders that moved fast and unconventional.

"What do you mean, sir," the strategist asked confused.

I want to make a branch that is made of the best of the best. They will be a one man army once they get their experience," I said as the hologram looked at both men.

"And how will they do that," Joseph asked.

I then showed them a Titanfall Pilot running, and then he jumped on the wall. Once on the wall he picked up speed using both his gun and grenades. The pilot was running The Gauntlet with a shotgun as a primary, an alternator as the secondary with the standard Arc grenades.

They were shocked that I thought of this. "How are we going to get solders into this branch," Richard asked.

"That, my good friend is simple. We pull say 30 troopers for this, to test the kits and fine-tune the training. Also if this does work, the solder will have free rein to complete their mission how they deem fit, we with minimum civilian casualties," I responded to Richard.


End file.
